Family Reunion, Part Two
"Family Reunion, Part Two" was the twelfth issue of the Angel & Faith comic book series. Synopsis After entering Quor'toth, Angel was shocked to see the environment Connor grew up in. Connor however, reaffirmed that he did not blame Angel (or Holtz or Wesley for that matter). Willow discovered that she could use magic again, but that magic worked somewhat differently there and she needed to attune to this. Angel got angry telling her that staying there was not the deal. They were interrupted by two flying demons that attacked. Faith killed one and Connor confronted the other. It recognised Connor as the Destroyer and quickly flew away heralding his second coming. As they anticipated this would draw in more demons, the gang decided to hide. Willow put a spell on the portal so that nothing native of Quor'toth could escape and they went to hide in a nearby forest. In the forest they found an abandoned hut. Inside was a religous painting of Connor, that depicted him as a devil to Quor'toth. Suddenly, a monstrous demon crashes through the wall of the hut. With ease Connor kills it by ripping out its heart, much to the amazement of the others. Angel lamented how good Holtz must have taken care of Connor, but Connor rebuted this saying that the fake memories Angel implanted made him realize how crazy it was to have grown-up in Quor'toth. Finally, he reveals that since the end of magic, he had lost these memories. Although, he remembered them vaguely, the Reilly family did not remember him at all. Connor told Angel that he was okay with it, but Angel said that since coming to Quor'toth, Connor seemed darker. Willow then confirmed that Quor'toth brings out the darkest in people. They discussed the ramifications and their plan, but were interrupted by an attack of multiple flying demons. These demons raised fireballs at the group, but these suddenly exploded while still being held. Willow indicated that she didn't do it. The group then saw another group of demons, who kneeled before Connor and called him their master. Connor didn't know them and asked for an explanation. One of the demons told of one of their ancestors who lived in the time of Connor. He once followed Connor to his campsite to learn the source of Connor's power. There he had overheard Connor and Holtz speaking about love. Since then a small group of demons had devoted itself to love, an emotion punishable by death, as well as mercy and compassion. They had been waiting for Connor's return. The demon further revealed that many of his group had been captured the day before and were about to be executed, but that he believed Connor had come to save them. Just at that moment, Willow opened a portal to her place of destination, World Without Shrimp. Angel lead the group of Connor worshippers through this portal to safety, but their leader asked about the prisoners. Willow, Angel, and Faith all wanted to leave, but Connor decided to stay to help them and so Willow, Angel, and Faith decided to stay as well. Meanwhile on Earth, Sophronia and Lavinia arrived back in London to find the door to the apartment open and the place trashed. They quarreled over who forgot to turn on the magical alarm, when Whistler, accompanied by Pearl and Nash interrupted them that the alarm would not have stopped them anyway. They seemed to have taken all the magical items in the apartment. Continuity *This marked the first time the dimension of Quor'toth was seen. All of the previous times was it just its portal. *Willow advised Angel to not wear his vampire face, being in a different dimension then usual. Angel listened to her, not wanting to go through the same thing he did in Pylea in "Through the Looking Glass". * Willow opened a portal to the World Without Shrimp, which was mentioned several times in "Superstar" and "Underneath". However, this is the first time it was ever actually seen. * Connor's loss of fake memories due to end of magic foreshadow everyone losing their own ''fabricated memories of Buffy's sister Dawn (Originally The Key) in ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Nine. '' Appearances Individuals *Angel *Faith Lehane *Connor *Willow Rosenberg *Daniel Holtz *Wesley Wyndam-Pryce *Sophronia Fairweather *Lavinia Fairweather *Whistler *Pearl *Nash *Charles Gunn *M'rrg *Morrissey Organizations and Titles Species *Vampire *Human *Old One *Half-Demon *Unidentified flying demons *Unidentified anthropomorphic dog demons *Crystal Demon (only mentioned) Events Locations *Quor'toth *Los Angeles *London *Pylea *World Without Shrimp Weapons and Objects *Scythe Death Count *Unidentified flying demon, shot multiple times with a crossbow by Faith. *Unidentified beetle demon, axed by Connor. *Unidentified demon, heart ripped out by Connor. * Several unidentified flying demons, accidentally blew themselves up with fire bombs. Behind the Scenes Collections *Family Reunion'' Pop Culture References *Faith characterized Quor'toth as being quite the opposite of Xanadu. *Lavinia and Sophie again brought up the British singer Morrisey, and their failure to sleep with him. Quotes Gallery Previews AF12P1.jpg AF12P2.jpg AF12P3.jpg nl:Family Reunion, Deel Twee Category:Angel comics Category:Season Nine